Keeping Up with James
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.25 |number=233 |released= * 25th November 2005 * 26th November 2005 * 4th February 2006 * 13th March 2007 * 19th October 2007 * 26th November 2008 |previous=Thomas and the Golden Eagle |next=Flour Power}} Keeping Up with James is the twenty-fifth episode of the ninth series. Plot James is teamed with Edward to clear a path through the snow to Knapford. This ends up annoying James, who wants to get all of his jobs done quickly so that he can pull the present train and does not like how slow Edward always is. He soon cheers up when he finds he can slide at high speeds on the icy rails and is able to complete his job quickly, sliding all the way to Maithwate. James and Edward later go to collect coal from the coaling plant. During the journey, James slides excitedly down Gordon's Hill to Edward's horror. He tries to warn James to take care on the icy rails while they are filling up with coal, but to no avail. While initially enjoying himself, he ends up losing control and derails into a snowdrift. Sir Topham Hatt is cross that the two engines were not taking care. James owns up that he was hurrying despite Edward wanting to go slow in an attempt to finish first to collect the presents train. After telling James that he will not be doing that, Sir Topham Hatt gives the job to Edward who is more careful. He warns Edward that the present train is very heavy, so James offers to be Edward's back engine, and Sir Topham Hatt agrees, as long as James is careful. Once Edward helps James back onto the tracks, the two pick up the presents train and James is quick to listen to Edward when taking care. Once they deliver the presents, James thanks Edward and says how much of a useful engine he is. Characters * Edward * Henry * James * Sir Topham Hatt * The School Choir * Gordon * Salty * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Emily * Cranky * Stephen Hatt Locations * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Works Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the ninth series. * A deleted scene shows Thomas passing James and Edward. An alternate angle of the same scene is edited for a promotional image to show Thomas wearing a Day Out with Thomas face. * Percy's snowplough is Duck's from the sixth series episode, Toby Had a Little Lamb. * In 2011, Hilary Fortnam expressed her dislike of this episode, saying that her father would be distressed if he saw it. The reason is because the term "Christmas" was omitted in favour of "winter holidays". Goofs * When Edward and James pull the presents train down Gordon's Hill, the narrator says that James applied his brakes, but his wheels still continue moving. * In the first scene of James and Edward clearing snow, James' front bogie is derailed. * As the scene fades to James and Edward going up Gordon's Hill with the empty trucks, James stops. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Keeping up with James In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Best of Friends * The Ultimate Collection * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set * Triple Pack (DVD) AUS * Little Engines Big Days Out * The Complete Series 9 DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Series Nine and Series Ten Double Pack * Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack US * Tales from the Tracks * Winter Wonderland DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * Steam Engine Stories * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set DK * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) NOR/SWE * Little Trains on a Day Out FIN * The Little Locomotive Excursion CZ * Thomas the Rescuer THA * Holiday Express * Thomas and Friends - Volume 32 (Thai DVD) CHN * Holiday Express MYS * Thomas' Day Off and Other Adventures * Holiday Express * Thomas and the Toy Shop and Other Adventures SA * Thomas Tries His Best (DVD) SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) JPN * Thomas' Surprise Plan * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.6 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 28 * Thomas and Friends Volume 22 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 16 }} es:Alcanzando a James ja:ジェームスについていく pl:Trzymając się z Kubą ru:Поспевая за Джеймсом Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes